This invention relates to apparatus for cooking foods, and more particularly concerns a cover having a double wall and a space between said walls which provides a double chamber to prevent radiant heat and hot air from escaping from the vicinity of a burner, saving fuel and reducing the cooking time for the food.
Up to the pesent time and according to the references cited in the first examination to which patent application Ser. No. 526,341 was subjected, of which application the present is a Continuation in Part, there exists a plurality of food cooking apparatus with covers. Nevertheless, none of them includes a cover having a double wall and a space between the two covers and open on the lower edge to admit hot air into the said space, either directly from the burner or from within the vessel being heated, or from the plate placed over the burner or heat element.